


my heart beats faster (like i'm out of breath)

by jincess



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cute, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idols, Kim Yugyeom-centric, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Jackson Wang Friendship, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Mark Tuan Friendship, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Model Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Model Mark Tuan, Modeling, Social Media, Soft Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, and jacks is an idol rapper, bam and mark are models, i guess, jjp are well .. jjp, only yugbam is developing so far soon the jinson will come, yugyeom and youngjae are solo artists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: social media / instagram au in which bam is a model and he's heart eyes over "kyum" or kim yugyeom, a rising idol singer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOUDLY UWUS NERVOUSLY AT THE CONCEPT OF MAKING A NEW AU WITHOUT FINISHING MY OLD ONES
> 
> hi i ............................... love bambam !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and im 99% sure im gnna see them when they come back to houston im so happy theyre coming back :(((((
> 
> key!!:  
> doubleb = bambam  
> yu.gyeom = yugyeom  
> wangjiaer = jackson  
> marktuan93 = mark  
> jinyoungjjp = jinyoung  
> defsoul = jaebum  
> arscyj = youngjae  
> every other use are just fans uwu

_ 456,812 likes _

**doubleb:** สวัสดีครับ ! thank you nylon thailand for letting me be on the cover!! please anticipate <3

  
  


_ view all 10,984 comments _

  
  


**modelbam:** we LOVE a king of modeling!

 

**softbam:** AHDKSAJND GORGEOUS!!!!

 

 **bamsaqt:** hloy shit i lvo e u so much,,,,,,,

 

**iluyj:** hi 911? yeah uh this man right here stole my heart

 

**yu.gyeom:** you’re so handsome wow

 

**wangjiaer:** yooooo you look so good!!!! that’s my best friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**marktuan93:** @wangjiaer um OUR best friend tyvm :/

 

**bamssoulmate:** AHJFJSK YUGYE O M??????

 

**cutiebam:** are you telling me kyum aka The Kim Yugyeom commented on here,,,,, bam u got lucky,,,,, ur idol,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

**doubleb:** @marktuan93 @wangjiaer i love you both !!!!!! let’s meet up soon!

 

**bambambam:** fuckin kill me already ur so GORGEOUS

 

**doubleb:** @yu.gyeom i-is this real………………………………………… 

 

**modelbam:** ^^ HDBJNS GET IT BAMMIE

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back  
> this is a Mistake lmao why am i updating this instead of other fics pls help  
> anyway i feel bad about myself but UWU
> 
> 02/24 : i didnt realize the format was off so i fixed it now :)!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_693,457 likes_  
**yu.gyeom** : keep a look out… something comin’ soon!

  
_view all 19,602 comments_

  
**yugyeomah** : HWAT THE FUKC

**blondyug** : UM My DREAM CAME TRUE HES FUCKIN BLOND

**dancekyum** : oh my goodness,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ur glowin,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, an angel,,,,,,,,,,,

**dokidokiyugy** : I WNNA KISS HIS CUTE LIL NOSE THIS IS BULLYiNG

**arscyj** : hehe it was fun hanging out with you yug-ah!

**modelbam** : ^^ IS HTIS ThE YUGJAE COLLAB WE’VE BEEN ASKING FOR

**wangjiaer** : oh so UR the guy bam fawns over a lot? aight i see u bam

**squirtlejacks** : JACKSO N HFBFBF

**jinyoungjjp** : oh you’ve grown

**doubleb** : @dokidokiyugy both your comment and your user is an entire mood :(

**dokidokiyugy** : @doubleb OH MY GSOH U ACTUALLY HFBFBBF

**yu.gyeom** : @wangjiaer he should, i’m pretty cute

**jinyoungjjp** : @yu.gyeom not with that attitude you aren’t

**iluyj** : UM yugjae collab? jinyoung roasting yugyeom? bam being soft? today is a Good Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!! if u uhhh have any Suggestions or even users pls tell me uwu im running out already


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just putting out updates so i dot have to stress ater on but either way im gnna stress bc i haVE OTHER FICS I NEED TO UPDATE

_ 745,106 likes _

**jjproject:** Soon

 

_ view all 27,777 comments _

 

**jinyoungie:** did jinyoung get into the jjp account

**defssoul_:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOON IS IT A PHOTOSHOOT IS IT A COMEBACK WHAT IS IT

**mygi:** um… so first yugyeom and now jjp? what’s next, jjp and yugyeom and youngjae all collab?

**defsoul:** @mygi :)

**mygi:** hwAT HTE fiUCK

**jaebumbummie:** I THouGhT IT WAS A PHOTOSHOOT BYT JAEBUMS COMMENT HFB

**jaebumsmoles:** please,,,,,,,,,,, i’m b r o k e,,,,,,,,,

**starrynyoung:** this is bullying what the fukc let me LIVE

**yu.gyeom:** are you guys copying me? i knew you loved me  <3

**jinyoungjjp:** @yu.gyeom excuse me… YOU copied US but okay :)

**bambambam:** hbfgjbfd jinyoung’s smiley face is so AGGRESSIVE

**arscyj:** ah!!!! hyungs, hope to see you again soon <333

**333cyj:** EXCUSE ME WHY IS YOUNGJAE ALSO TELLIGN JJP THAT HE WANTZ TO SEE THEM SOON 

**doubleb:** could it be………………… there’s only one explanation………. they’re all out for my money

**modelbam:** @doubleb A WHOLE MOOD

**yu.gyeom:** @doubleb what if i send you one of my albums for free? ^^

**marktuan93:** @yu.gyeom hi lol bam’s crying rn but he says Yes only if u can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	4. Chapter 4

_419,643 likes_

**wangjiaer:** a little throwback selfie cause SOMEONE (@marktuan93) refuses to post it and @doubleb spammed me to post it

 

_view all 9,283 comments_

 

 **dokidokiyugy:** UH might as well change my user to “dokidokibammie” yugyeom who?

 **squirtlejacks:** u guys are so cute D;

 **jackiebear:** ur whitewashed and not even fully in the picture but i loVE YOU SSO MUCH

 **jinyoungjjp:** you’re cuter than yugyeom

 **starryjinyoung:** JINYOUNG STOP THIS

 **bambambam:** bambambam went my heart

 **modelbam:** @bambambam yo……… that was clever

 **marktuan93:** i post what i want, now i’m gonna only posts selfies of me and bam, you’re excluded

 **wangjiaer:** @jinyoungjjp holy shit uhhhhHH thank u king,,,,,,,,,,,,, see @marktuan93 at least someone appreciates me

 **bambambam:** @modelbam thanks lol i try my best

 **yu.gyeom:** guy on the left is pretty cute ^^~~

 **markiepooh:** MARK! IS! SO! ADORABLE!

 **iluyj:** no one’s talkin abt mark except for A Few so uh ily mark tuan!!!! u qt!

 **doubleb:** @yu.gyeom are you …… perhaps…… talking about lil ol’ me

 **blondyug:** say it yugyeom do it DO IT

 **yu.gyeom:** @doubleb yes i was :)!

 **wangjiaer:** now bam’s screaming lmao


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK LAST CHAPTER FOR TODAY  
> atk gc bc :) i love my bbys  
> ily guys!!

**a! t! k!**

 

doubleb:

_hey guys_

 

wangjiaer:

_what’s up bammie?_

 

marktuan93:

_yeah, something wrong?_

 

doubleb:

_i don’t know_

_i just_

_feel bad? idk_

_just really sad and lonely and other things_

 

wangjiaer:

_oh bb :(_

_what other things? jackson is here for u_

_so is mark, we're both here_

 

doubleb:

_just me feelin insecure about yugyeom lmao_

_like we don’t even talk but like_

_it’s just coincidences he replies to me_

_i’m not really that special? idk_

 

marktuan93:

_oh sweetie_

_it’s not coincidences, i’m sure of it_

_he seems interested in at least talking to you, okay?_

_don’t think that down about yourself_

 

wangjiaer:

_yeah!!!!!_

_and about being sad and lonely_

_i’m sorry i’m stuck at the airport :(_

_my flight’s delayed >:( _

_as soon as i come back, markie and i are gonna come over!_

_and we’re gonna all cuddle and watch cheesy movies_

_right mark?_

 

marktuan93:

_of course, anything for our bammie_

_i can go over right now and cheer you up for a bit, ok bammie?_

 

doubleb:

_(　；∀；)_

_i lvoe u guys so muhc.,,,,_

_i dnot desevr e u guys D;_

 

wangjiaer:

_we love you too!!!!_

_prepare for the best movie cuddles EVER_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u all enjoyed uwu


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad bam is me im sad bam lmao

_ 562,389 likes _

**marktuan93:** @doubleb , @wangjiaer and i have known you for a long time, i don’t want to see you upset even tho i tease you a lot. cheer up soon, bammie! <3

 

_ view all 13,928 comments _

 

**modelbam:** wh-whAT IS BAMBAM UPSET WHAT HAPPENED 

**iluyj:** cheer up bambam!!!!

**squirtlejacks:** wow we love supportive friends

**bambambam:** THIS IS SUCH AN OLD PIC HFBF but cheer up bammie! we love you!

**markiepooh:** oh this is cute :(

**wangjiaer:** just like what mark said!!!!! cheer up @doubleb ~ <3333

**bamsaqt:** feel better soon bammie!!!

**softbam:**  HFBFBFNF he looks like such a BABY they all do omg :(

**jaebumsmoles:** who made bambam sad im gonna fuckin FIGHT

**arscyj:** bambam-ah, fighting! <3

**doubleb: @** jaebumsmoles aha, it’s okay, just feeling down and lonely and i guess depressed lately, don’t worry

**modelbam:** bam’s depressed? :( wawawah we hope you feel much better soon, we’re here for you;;!! @doubleb

**jinyoungjjp:** i don’t know much about you @doubleb but yug talks about you and i get what you mean, fighting ^^

**defsoul:** just as jinyoungie said :)

**wangjiaer:** hey guys !!!! bam’s currently crying into his pillow at all your support, he says thank u!!!

**cutiebam:** he so CUTE i love him…………… 

**yu.gyeom:** @jinyoungjjp SHUT UP but cheer up bambam-ah! i believe in you!

**dokidokiyugy:** hfngfb his idol told him to cheer up how is baM NOW

**marktuan93:** @dokidokiyugy hes currently hugging a pikachu plushie and crying more and hes forgotten his korean, hes talking in thai now and all i can understand is “i cant believe everyone appreciates meeee”

**bambambam:** WE DONT DESERVE BAMBAM WE LOVE HIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <33333


	7. Chapter 7

_ 592,386 likes _

**doubleb:** hey guys, i’m fine, don’t worry too much about me, okay? i’m just a bit down, i don’t want you all to be down cause of me. stay healthy and happy everyone  <3

 

_ view all 14,392 comments _

 

**modelbam:** OH SWEETHEART OFC WE’RE ALL GNNA WORRY!!!!! WE LOVE YOU BAMMIE

**bamsaqt:** please cheer up soon!!!! we love you!!!!

**double_b_:** hfbgn you look like you’ve been crying :( cheer up bb!

**cutiebam:** cheer up baby~ cheer up baby~~

**jinyoungie:** oh bby :( please feel better soon!

**iluyj:** we wish the same for u bam!!!!!!!!!!! cheer up!!!

**squirtlejacks:** we don’t deserve someone as soft and sweet as you, cheer up bb!

**markiepooh:** you have mark and jackson to be there for you, and all of us too!! we’re all rooting for you!! 

**markachu:** if you don’t cheer up soon i’m gonna spam with “cheer up baby~” 

**jaebumsmoles:** everyone we gotta do twice’s cheer up now

**jackiebear:** cheer up baby!! cheer up baby!!

**doubleb:** @cutiebam @markachu @jaebumsmoles @jackiebear jom deo himeul lae~ ;;;;

**333cyj:** the fact that bam replied w the lyrics but they mean “cheer up a little bit more” makes me SOB

**arscyj:** if you’re ever sad i’ll send u pictures of my puppy coco!!!!! she’s sure to cheer everyone up!!! :)!

**jaebumbummie:** :( feel better soon king we love you!

**hiimyoungjae:** hfbgn yj offered pics of the best puppy bams gettin all the love he deserves

**yu.gyeom:** cheer up bambam-ah! i’m rooting for you!! you stay happy and healthy as well :)

**bambambam:** bambambam goes my heart again but painfully and sadly ily bammie pls cheer up

**wangjiaer:** bam’s crying again over all the support, it’s his third time crying today :-( keep sending him love everyone!!!!!!! thank u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me : triple updates again despite having 2743293280 other fics to update

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

yu.gyeom

_ ah, bambam? _

 

doubleb:

_ h-huh _

_ is htis rly _

_ Kyum _

_ The Kim Yugyeom _

_ hwta the f u ck  _

 

yu.gyeom

_ cute _

_ but yeah, it’s me _

_ how are you? you’ve been down lately _

_ wanna talk? _

 

doubleb:

_ m-my idol??? _

_ wantign to tatlk to me????????? _

_ impossible,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, _

_ ,,,,,, only if u wont be bbothered by it :-( _

 

yu.gyeom

_ of course i won’t! _

_ besides _

_ i’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while? _

_ you seem cool lol _

 

doubleb:

_ hey this is jackson _

_ bam started crying again lmao _

_ he’ll be back in a bit ! _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ oh no did i make him cry ;0; _

_ im sorry!!!!! i didn’t mean to _

 

doubleb:

_ hlelo im sorry i am . back _

_ are u sure u sttill want to hear me talk hfb _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ of course ^^ i don’t mind _

_ let it out! _

 

doubleb:

_ its jsut me being !!! rly dumb lmao _

_ im jsut insecure and all? _

_ not rly about my looks even tho htats a factor _

_ just??? friendships nd shit _

_ depression in general i gguess _

_ i dont? feel good about myself but Thats Okay _

_ doesnt matter uwu _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ that’s not true!! _

_ it does matter _

_ i’m not jackson or mark so i don’t have that best friend appeal _

_ but i’m here for you?? yeah _

_ cheer up bambam! _

_ fighting!! _

 

doubleb:

_ ;;;;;; _

_ i’m gnba CRY ,,,,,,,,, _

_ my idol,,,,,,,, is so ccute,,,, _

_ hloly shit,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, _

_ i’m talkign to yugyeom,,,,,,,, _

_ TT _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ oh that’s cute _

_ you act just as cute as you look _

 

doubleb:

_ EXCSU E ME SIR _ _   
_ _ im NOT cute >:[ _

_ ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, _

_ do u rly think so :-( _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ of course _

_ i wouldn’t lie about that _

_ promise ^^ _

 

doubleb:

_ well,,,,,,,,, _

_ youre cute too >:[ _

_ o h gsoh i cnant believe i got to tell u that 1 to 1 _

_ hloly shit _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my gsoh _

_ so….. pure _

_ thank you bammie~ _

 

doubleb:

_ TT TT TT TT _

_ ‘bammie’....... _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ stop! being! so! cute! _

 

doubleb:

_ TT TT _

_ i’m tireddd i cried too much today TT _

_ im gnna sleep!! nanite owo _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ hghfb you really used owo _

_ good night! cheer up soon bambam-ah ^^ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it for today uwu enjoy!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i have chapters i Swear im just EXHAUSTED hbfng

 

_ 821,481 likes _

**arscyj:** check out yugy and i’s song! it’s on itunes and google play, it’s called ‘mayday’~ had fun working with you @yu.gyeom! looking forward to your album ^^ and thank you @jinyoungjjp for helping us compose it!

 

_ view all 19,432 comments _

 

**iluyj:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I LOVE KINGSSSS

**dokidokiyugy:** FUCK THIS WAS SO GOOD BUT SO SAD

**modelbam:** “‘i’m sorry’ saying it was like a habit, a saying beyond my understanding” WHO HURT YOU CHILDREN IM GNBA FIGHT

**yugyo:** why the FUKC is this so SAD

**yu.gyeom:** thanks for working with me youngjae hyung!! i had fun <33 let’s meet again soon for lunch or something!!

**333cyj:** YOUNGJAES GODLIKE VOICE I AM IN L O V E

**youngjaejaejae:** im bopping out to this song while crying bc its so good but rly fuckin SAD

**hiimyoungjae:** kings of vocals! (next to jjp ofc)

**jinyoungjjp:** you did well yugy-ah! you too, youngjae! great job! i’m glad it turned out well <3

**jinyoungie:** the chorus hits and im screaming the lyrics while crying

**defssoul_:** we love kings of collaboration

**marktuan93:** depressing songs that are bops are great, i love it!

**squirtlejacks:** i know everyones said this but UHHHHH this is amazing ! song of the century!

**wangjiaer:** yoooo this is lit!!! we should meet up for a collab one day too ;”)

**jackiebear:** ^^ FUcK U GOT ME FUKCED UP

**bambambam:** am i the only one waiting for bams comment in hopes hes ok enough to comment ;;;;;;

**bamsaqt:** @bambambam ur not alone ;;

**doubleb:** yugyeommie TT youngjae TT this is so good;;;;; good job!!!!!!!;;;;;; and the photo’s so pretty ,,,, kings of modelling, i can’t compare

**modelbam:** @doubleb oh sweetie ur so cute pls feel better and listen to all of yugy’s songs to cheer up TT

**yu.gyeom:** thanks @doubleb !! and hey hey … you’re the king of modelling here ^^ maybe we should collab for a magazine shoot? ;’)

**bambambam:** do it do iT DO IT D O  I T 

**cutiebam:** YE S^^^^

**softbam:** this is such a good song!!!!!! and yES PHOTOSHOOT COLLAB PL S

**yugyeomah:** when yug and bam do a photoshoot together it’s over for you bitches


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

_ 490,152 likes _

**doubleb:** I messed up

 

_ view all 9,132 comments _

 

**doubleb:** Sorry for being such a downer guys

**doubleb:** I don’t mean it

**doubleb:** My arm hurts, my chest hurts, I can't breathe

**doubleb:** Don’t feel bad about me, okay? Just give me some time

**modelbam:** bammie??? are you okay TT

**wangjiaer:** bam answer the gc

**bambambam:** ????? how did you mess up what happened bb

**squirtlejacks:** feel better soon bb :(

**bamsaqt:** i would usually talk abt how cute u look but im worried :(

**marktuan93:** bambam, answer the atk gc

**dokidokiyugy:** ^^ what happened to get mark and jackson worked up ;; i’m worried

**cutiebam:** bambammie, i think you should answer markie and jacksonnie ;;;;;

**wangjiaer:** bambam p l e a s e answer

**jaebumsmoles:** whats going on please be okay

**jeonjjk:** yo fuck please cheer up soon :(

**jackiebear:** i’m worried i haven’t seen mark or jackson this upset fuck

**markiepooh:** yo uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Please feel better

**iluyj:** :( cheer up soon bammie, we all love you and want you to be okay!

**yu.gyeom:** i know we only talked once but i’m still here to talk?? don’t do anything rash please

**marktuan93:** bambam if you don’t answer in the next five minutes we’re coming over please be okay

**softbam:** be safe and happy please ;;;;;

**doubleb:** -Offline for a few days-

**modelbam:** WH A T 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bambams teasers are tomorrow bambams teasers are tomorrow bambams teasers are tomorrow bambams teasers are tomorrow bambams teasers are tomorrow bambams teasers are tomorrow bambams teasers are tomorrow bambams teasers are tomorrow bambams teasers are tomorrow bambams teasers are tomorrow bambams teasers are tomorrow bambams teasers are tomorr

bambam wakes up to someone roughly knocking on his front door, and he squeezes his eyes shut, curling up and pulling the covers over him. he hears some talking and the door opens, and really, he isn’t worried -- he knows it’s mark and jackson. he just… doesn’t want to see them right now.

 

“bambam-ah!” jackson calls out, and bambam can hear him rushing upstairs, mark close behind. “where are you?”

 

the door to his bedroom opens, and bambam keeps his eyes shut as the two approach his bed. someone sits by his side -- probably mark -- and gently tugs at the covers. bambam whimpers loudly and tugs them closer, and jackson huffs, “bam, come on,  _ please _ .”

 

bambam hesitates before slowly taking the covers off his head. he doesn’t look up, only does when mark coaxes him to, and jackson gasps softly as mark whispers, “are you okay?”

 

bambam stares at their worried expressions before tearing up, hiccups slipping passed his lips as tears stream down his cheeks. mark and jackson are quick to cuddle on either side of bambam, who curls up even more on himself while crying.

 

“it’s okay, sweetie,” mark hums quietly. “let it out. take your time.”

 

it takes ten minutes for bambam to stop crying, and he looks up at jackson and mark, sniffling softly. mark strokes his hair, and jackson wipes away his tears, saying, “you scared us, bammie. why didn’t you answer us?”

 

“didn’t wanna burden you,” bambam slurs, rubbing his eyes. “f-felt bad. and dumb. my feelings caught up t-to me and i couldn’t take it.”

 

“does it have to do with yugyeom?” mark asks, still stroking bambam’s hair. “you said he messaged you once, yeah? do you feel guilty or something?”

 

“i don’t deserve to talk to him,” bambam hiccups. “it’s so  _ dumb _ . i’m c-crying ‘cause i’m depressed and i’m insecure about a non-existent friendship with yugyeom. he’s o-only talked to me  _ once _ and commented on a few of my posts. why do i feel so  _ awful _ when there’s n-nothing between us?”

 

“it’s not dumb,” jackson reassures gently, holding bambam’s hand and squeezing it. “that’s how i felt when i first had a conversation with youngjae. i don’t talk with him often, but i still feel that irrational insecurity, y’know? but i don’t want you bottling this all up. it’s really not healthy, okay?”

 

mark reaches over, startling jackson and bambam, and he gently tugs down the sleeve of bambam’s sweater. bambam looks away in shame when he sees mark grimace and jackson gasp softly, and he feels mark’s fingers lightly tracing over the marks on his wrist. “you said you stopped.”

 

“i did,” bambam whispers. “i-it just … got to me. i don’t know. i’ve been getting more hate lately, too? i don’t know what i did wrong…”

 

“you did nothing wrong,” jackson coos, and he pulls bambam close, letting the younger hide his face against the hong kong native’s chest. “they’re being dumb and jealous. who wouldn’t? you’re tall, slim, gorgeous, a model, have amazing friends, funny, adorable. you’re everything in one, okay? if no one else wants to believe that, then just remember mark and i do, okay? i’m sure yugyeom does too, if the conversation you showed us was any implication of it. he was worried for you on your post, did you notice? everyone was. we can stay with you for a few days if you want?”

 

“i’d like that,” bambam sniffles, rubbing his eyes. “b-but -- don’t you need to get your things?”

 

“we packed some stuff in case we were going to stay,” mark hums, rubbing bambam’s tummy. “jackson and i cancelled whatever schedule he has for the next week -- no, don’t feel guilty. it’s okay. we just wanna be here for you, okay?”

 

bambam smiles weakly and allows himself to be cuddled by jackson and mark. mark kisses the top of his head, and jackson whispers, “go to sleep, bammie. we’ll wake you up when we have food ready.”

 

with that, bambam manages to fall asleep with ease, a tiny smile on his face, knowing he at least has his friends with him through his struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is three days from the last chapter uwuwuwuwu  
> i love............. bambam

_ 438,543 likes _

**wangjiaer:** this is what happens when you fall asleep first during a road trip @doubleb !! and everyone, don’t worry about bambammie, @marktuan93 and i are with him and we’re making sure he’s okay!!

 

_ view all 9,892 comments _

 

**modelbam:** IS HIS HAIR DYED BROWN HFBFB but thank you for taking care of bammie and cheering him up!!!!

**bambambam:** oH SWEETHEART LOOKS sO CUTE cheer up bambam!!

**squirtlejacks:** thank u for taking care of bam!!! have fun, all of you!!!!

**arscyj:** oh cute :( tell bambam-ah i’m still offering pictures of coco if necessary :D

**bamsaqt:** OH he so CUTE i cant believe u guys drew on him hgbffng keep him happy for us  <3!

**dokidokiyugy:** this! is! so! cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**cutiebam:** look at his squishy cheeks hes so soft and good and pure

**markiepooh:** the??? picture has video recording things on the sides??? is this gonna be like… a vlog or smth

**jaebumsmoles:** cheer up soon bambam-ah!!!!

**jinyoungie:** I WANNA KISS HIS CHEEKS THSI ISNT FAIR

**hiimyoungjae:** oh sweet lil baby angel hes so soft

**jinyoungjjp:** cheer up bambam ^^

**defsoul:** ^^ as jinyoung-ah said :)

**jackiebear:** WE LOVE SOFT SUPPORTIVE FRIENDS

**marktuan93:** @markiepooh :) yes

**softbam:** ^^ OHHHHHHHHHHH WE’rE GNNA BE BLESSED

**yu.gyeom:** bammie, cheer up! i’m cheering you on!!! feel better soon :)!

**modelbam:** “bammie” sTFU HEs A BAM FAN TOO YUG LOOKS SO WHIPPED

**markmark:** is yugyeom whipped for bam bc lmao me too tf

**jinyoungjjp:** @modelbam @markmark yes

**yu.gyeom:** if i can not be exposed for ONE DAMN SECOND   
****

**jacksseunie:** um. what the fuck that’s. cute

**doubleb:** @yu.gyeom it’s okay i’m whipped for you ;’)

**bambambam:** bam used the winky face everything is getting better 


	13. Chapter 13

_ 518,219 likes _

**doubleb:** uhhhhh @marktuan93 @wangjiaer Why??? also no guys my hair is not brown, it was either hair spray or temporary dye, it was part of the thing ㅠㅠ

 

_ view all 8,102 comments _

 

**bambambam:** bAbY YOU ARE MY ANGeEEeEEEELlLLlLLLL

**cutiebam:** you look like you’re feeling better!! that’s really good, i hope you stay this happy <3

**modelbam:** you look so so CUTE i’m glad you’re cheering up!!!!!1

**wangjiaer:** then perish

**bamsaqt:** JACKSON HFBFBBF

**squirtlejacks:** omg,,,,, what are all the kiss marks for WHAT

**yu.gyeom:** -3-

**markiepooh:** whats going on omg,,,

**jackiebear:** i know theres a vlog but WHAT

**doubleb:** @markiepooh @jackiebear lmao so a lot of our blog has like truth or dare and would you rathers and all so uH this was a dare apparently

**jaebumsmoles:** so……………… cute

**jinyoungie:**  u  w u went my heart

**arscyj:** aaaaaaaaa yugyeommie’s right you’re really cute :o!

**softbam:** so is no one gonna talk about how yug did the jealous -3- and youngjae said yug thinks bams cute


	14. Chapter 14

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

yu.gyeom:

_ helloo _

 

doubleb:

_ uwus from the grave _

_ hewwo _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ nvm i dont wanna talk to you  _

 

doubleb: 

_ yugy no ;;;;;;;; _

_ fine  _

_ i’ll just go to another idol friend _

_ it’s FINE >:[ _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ who tf _

 

doubleb:

_ lmao  _

_ we’ve only talked once (1) and ur already jealous? _

_ whatta man _

_ but yeah lmao i have a few idol buddies uwu _

_ ur just??? the first i rly RLY wnted to talk to ;;;;;; _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ you’re shortening all ur words and idk why but thats Cute _

_ but holy shit rly?? jfc WHO _

_ is it someone i know _

 

doubleb:

_ hm well _

_ there’s jackson? obviously _

_ i’ve spoken to youngjae like three (3) times bc of jackson _

_ mina from twice uwu _

_ nichkhun!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love my Thai Idol _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ but isnt he like _

_ half chinese too _

 

doubleb:

_ dont burst my bubble like that :-( _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ sorry bb go ahead _

 

doubleb:

_ uwu _

_ hmm _

_ i’ve talked to sorn a few times _

_ jungkook??? yeah _

_ MY HOMEBOYS SEOKMIN AND MINGHAO UWU _

_ oh!!!!! and lisa :) _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ yo wait like _

_ lisa??????? _

_ blackpink lisa????? _

_ bro how tf _

 

doubleb:

_ we’re childhood buddies!!! _

_ and if u dont believe me i have picture proof lmao _

 

yu.gyeom:

__ i like how ur already ready to pull receipts _ _

_ ur………… so cute when ur excited _

_ receipts or it doesnt exist _

 

 

doubleb:

_ HDJBD _

_ here _

_ but dont make fun of how i looked >:[ _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ oH MY GSOH _

_ so TINy and SQUISHY _

_ you glew the fuck up jfc _

 

doubleb: 

_ >///////< _

_ everyone bullied me bc like _

_ when i was 14 i was still,,,,,, 4’11 _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ holy…… shit _

_ i am…………….. going to Protect you _

 

doubleb:

_ uhhhhhhhhhhhh doki doki went my heart _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ cute _

 

doubleb:

_ hSHU T UP  _

_ >:[ _

_ i don’t even wanna ask you about YOUR idol friends _

_ u probably have like _

_ 50 _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ tbh i thought you were gnna say like _

_ 17392032 _

 

doubleb: 

_ i would but like _

_ thats unrealistic _

_ not bc u wouldnt have that many friends _

_ but hfbgnf theres not that many idols,,,,,,,, _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ ahfdkjd _

_ mood _

_ but arent you friends with like. a lot of models _

 

doubleb:

_ ;;;;; _

_ not a lot _

_ … no not really :( _

_ just mark and nichkhun…  _

_ the idols i mentioned are also my only other friends aha;; _

 

yu.gyeom

_ incorrect _

 

doubleb:

_??????? _

_ wha _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ i’m not on the list _

 

doubleb:

_ W-WHAT _

_ aare u implyign _

_ u wanna. be my friend????????? _

_ oh my gsoh? oh my. shgos. _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ i mean yea i’ve only talked to you twice _

_ but you’re pretty cool _

_ and you have a nice aesthetic tbh _

_ you also seem really funny? your memey selcas and all are amazing lol _

_ 10/10 would be friends _

 

doubleb:

_ HI UH 119???? _ __   
_ YEHA UH THIS MAN RIGHT HERE yES oFFICER _ _   
_ __ HHES MAKIN ME CRY

_ W-WAiT _ __   
  


yu.gyeom:

_ :)? _

 

doubleb:

_ YyOU JSU T _

_ FLOWLED ME??????????????? _

_ I AM UND>DESERVIGN _

_ H I 119 HTI SMAN IS MAKIgn ME CR  Y _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ hfbfn _

_ you’re so……….. soft _

_ let me protect you _

 

doubleb:

_ hfbgn :[ _

_ brb im gnba. get a snack and wash my tears away _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ okay ;o!! _

 

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

marktuan93:

_ hey ! this is mark _

_ you know _

_ one of bam’s best friends _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ yeah ^^  _

_ what is it? _

 

marktuan93:

_ just _

_ treat bam good, okay? _

_ he’s had and is having a rough time _

_ he’s acting like he’s okay but he just needs a lot of comfort and all  _

_ he’s really insecure and all _

_ just treat him good, please _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ yeah! of course _

_ i won’t pry for more _

_ but i always intended to like _

_ be good to him _

_ :) _

 

marktuan93:

_ thank you _

_ don’t bring this up to bam okay? _

_ i don’t want him to use this to think of it as if he’s weak or something _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ don’t worry i won’t :) _

 

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

doubleb:

_ owo im back _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ hfbgfb _

_ i hope u got a good snack and ur eating well _

_ yo can i like _

_ tell u smth _

 

doubleb:

_ fuck me up _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ AHDJKS _

_ so like _

_ i know you’ve been down lately so i wanted to tell you my initial thoughts and my current thoughts abt u _

_ is that ok _

 

doubleb:

_ u prob thought i was trash lmao _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ noo!!! _

_ i thought (and still think) ur really handsome??? _

_ and i went through your account _

_ and was like wow _

_ this guy is also a cute meme? _

_ and i found you were pals w jackson and i remembered youngjae speakin abt him _

_ but now i still think youre handsome and cute and funny _

_ your selfies are also so talented hfbbf _

_ i just get clowned with mine :’( _

 

doubleb:

_ thats bc u need to Learn how to take good selfies _

_ (i think theyre cute) _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ hbf bf aw :( _

_ cute _

_ but yea! i appreciate you :) _

 

doubleb:

_ aw :[ _

_ htank you yugy :( _

_ i’d tell you what i thought and think of you but we’d stay here for a day and a half _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ my heart………….. _

_ cute _

_ hey i don’t mean to suddenly go _

_ but i gotta record something ^^~ _

 

doubleb:

_ ugh i cnant believe our king is gnna bless us _

_ its ok!!!! good luck yugy uwu _

_ ,,,,,, i can call u that right _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ only if you let me call u bammie _

 

doubleb:

_ my heart would go doki doki but go ahead uwu _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ :)! _

 

doubleb:

_ OHDSJBDJSN _ __   
_ UR NO LONGER BLOND ?!?!??!?!! _ _   
_ __ BLACK HAIRED YUGY REIGNS SUPREME

_ have fun filmigh uwu _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ would it be,,,, too bad to request a selca too _

 

doubleb:

_!!!!!!! _

_ hold onnnn lemme jsut look presentable bc i look like a Mess _

_ please ignore jackson hfbbgf _

 

yu.gyeom:

_ cute……  _

_ you, i mean _

_ i mean jackson is handsome but i’m talking about you _

_ but i really have to go now ^^;; _

_ cheer up, cutie bammie! _

 

doubleb:

_ u w u  _

_ bye bye yugyyy ;;;! _

_ ✓ seen _


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alas............ we get coco pics

doubleb:

_ do you still have those pics of your puppy TT _

_ i would… really appreciate them _

 

arscyj:

_!!!!!!!!! _

_ of course!!!!!!! _

_ exclusive photos just for you :)! _

_ and a blackmail photo for you because i know u think yugys cute _

 

doubleb:

_ hfbgg ur puppy’s so cute ;( _

_ im gnna protect u AND ur puppy _

_ also hbfnAJD THAT PHOtO LOOKS SO OLD _

 

arscyj:

_ u w u _

_ you can use it against him _

_ even right now _

_ i’ll send more coco pics if you need it!!! she’s sure to cheer up anyone :)! _

_ just tell me and im here  _

 

doubleb:

_ :D!!!!! _

_ cute _

_ thank uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu _

 

arscyj:

_ and also sneak pics of yugy for you ;’) _

 

doubleb:

_ AJFHKSJF _

_ is that so _

_ im not gnna force u hfbgb i dont want to seem weird _

_ but again thnak u uwu _

_ i gtta go!!!!!! they gtta do my makeup i just needed u nd ur cute photos to cheer me on _

 

arscyj:

_ cute _

_ good luck bambam-ah! you got this! _

_ yugy’s next to me and he says good luck btw~ _

_ you’ll do great on your shoot!!! _

_ bambam, fighting! _

 

doubleb:

_ u two are cute :[ _

_ thank u !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ <3333333 _


	16. Chapter 16

 

__

 

_712,821 likes_

**doubleb** : after school club anyone? @wangjiaer , @marktuan93 , and i will be filming soon, keep a look out and join us when it airs! (mark hid when it was time to take a photo :/)

_view all 13,218 likes_

__

**bambambam** : WHOOOOOOOOOOO we love our visual KINGS!

 **bamsaqt** : oh my gsoh im gonna KISS YOU

 **jacksseunie** : oh sweetheart my sweet lil baby jackson im gonna love u w all my heart

 **modelbam** : im gnna kiss the BOTH OF YOU maybe bam one more kiss but the BOTH OF YOU and mark too he needs love

 **markiepooh** : dammit mark what the fuck i need a reason to be extra soft and cry over you why couldnt you just be in the damn photo

 **softbam** : smooch smooch SMOOCH

 **jeonjjk** : yooo my dude we gotta meet up again one day with minghao and seokmin (and *******)

 **bambammie** : we IN im ready to be wheezing with laughter

 **marktuan93** : cmon man dont call me out like this let me live

 **marktuan93** : also shut up we have another pic of just the two of us come fight me

 **defssoul_** : this is cute ur all cute

 **doubleb** : @marktuan93 if you truly love me then post the pic as your next post thx

 **doubleb** : @jeonjjk if the censored person is whO I THINK IT IS im gnna FIGHT

 **jinyoungjjp** : interesting. would be a shame if there were to be a surprise on asc. wow.

 **markachu** : ^^ if there was a fucking what now

 **jackiebear** : are everyone else joining the show pls

 **defsoul** : @markachu @jackiebear :)

 **jinyoungjjp** : @markachu @jackiebear :)

 **arscyj** : @markachu @jackiebear :D

 **yu.gyeom** : @markachu @jackiebear ;’)

 **modelbam:** WHAT

 **wangjiaer** : wait. wait a minute. w h a t

 **jinyoungie** : JACKSONS CONFUSED TOO WHAT ABT MARKBAM

 **marktuan93** : wait a whole minute

 **doubleb** : i.

 **bambambam:** bambam.exe has malfunctioned


	17. Chapter 17

_572,192 likes_  
**marktuan93** : well. it was a very interesting episode. if you weren’t able to watch it live it’ll be up for all to watch in two hours <3

_view all 8,102 comments_

**markiepooh** : what the fUKC

 **modelbam** : baM LOOKS SO EXCIteD IM CRYIGN

 **jackiebear** : oh this is so cute and so pure

 **softbam** : whY IS YUgY SO FAR AWAY FROM BAM. I NEED YUGBAM INTERACTIONS

 **dokidokiyugy** : @softbam FAT MOOD but yugy’s lil smile :( im gnna kiss him

 **yugyummie** : we rly all in a soft mood today huh

 **iluyj** : MISTER CHOI YOUNGJAE SIR I LOVE YOU

 **doubleb** : @modelbam i was :((( i was so happy

 **jinyoungie** : jinyoung looks like a whole baby boy ima kiss him i

 **modelbam** : hLOYLY SHIT HOLY SHI IT I GGOT ACKNWOELEGD BY BAM FINALLY IM GBNBA CR Y

 **defssoul_** : jaebums so c u t e what the FUCK look at his cute lil smile :(!!!!!!!!

 **arscyj** : it was so nice to meet you guys!!! let’s do it again outside of the entertainment industry :)

 **jacksseunie** : YEEHAW

 **marktuan93** : @jacksseunie you’re on the page of a californian i only accept “cowabunga”s here

 **hiimyoungjae** : HBAJNBAF MARK IM

 **doubleb** : they always ask you yeehaw,,,,

 **yu.gyeom** : @doubleb but they never ask you hawYEE

 **bambambam** : hTEY DID A MEME TOGETHER I LvOE THIS

 **jeonjjk** : that was pretty Gay

 **doubleb** : @jeonjjk you’re Gay

 **yu.gyeom** : @jeonjjk you’re Gay

 **dokidokiyugy** : why are we bullying jungkook now i

 **cutiebam** : i’m living,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, a point for the Gays

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i already have 3 more chapters so look at me getting ahead of myself


End file.
